A vampire's heart
by NekoYugi
Summary: When Alfred was younger he was taken in by a handsome vampire named Arthur now that he is older can he deal with his feelings for the vampire or will he come to hate him when he discovers how he came to be with the Englishmen. (sorry bad summary first fanfic UsxUk and yes this boyxboy so no like to no read and please no flames) rating may go up Hetalia AU
1. Chapter 1

A young boy ran through the woods giggling his twin brother Matthew would never find him. He was terrified of the woods he would probably ask their neighbors Gilbert and Ludwig to come find him.

Alfred giggled again; his bright blue eyes twinkled with mischief and mirth. His dark gold hair was getting in his eyes. He wore a small jacket over a dark blue t shirt with the American flag on it. He wore dark pants and a pair of boots fit for a child of eight years.

As he wandered past a small cave he heard a voice whisper towards him. The voice lifted itself to Alfred's ears

_ 'Sweet one come here'._

Alfred stopped such a warm and comforting sound, it made the boy practically weak-kneed.

_'My lovely come here'_ it called out to him again.

Alfred's eyes glazed over a silly smile went over the boy's face. The voice had called him its lovely; he wanted to be its lovely with all his heart.

Alfred began to walk into the cave and as he wandered he saw a figure seated far into the cave. The figure didn't move. Alfred wondered if the person was asleep.

_'This way my lovely, perfect closer my sweet'_

Alfred smiled even more he had such a warm fuzzy feeling building in his chest. When he reached the figure he noticed it was a solider wrapped in an old cloak. It wore old leather boots; a very old soldier's uniform that looked like it came straight from the Revolutionary War. It appeared to be a British solider from his uniform. He also appeared to be of high rank due to some of the added accessories to his uniform like the many badges and gold stars and buttons.

Alfred pushed the hood of the cloak on the solider and gasped.

The man was dead.

His mouth was closed and his skin as wrinkled and petrified outlining his skeleton. He had light short blond hair and slightly bushy eyebrows.

_'My sweet don't worry soon I'll be with you, take the knife form my side'_

Alfred did as he was told he held the knife was tipped with silver.

_'Good lovely now run the blade done your arm avoiding the veins'_

Alfred couldn't disobey the voice he felt as if he would be crushed if the voice was disappointed in him. He ran the blade down as he was told. He gasped from the pain; it hurt so much and was bleeding so fast he soon felt dizzy.

_'Don't worry pet it won't hurt for long just bring the cut to my lips I'll make it all better, trust me lovely'_

Alfred smiled the voice wouldn't lie to him he was his lovely after all. He brought his bleeding arm to the body's mouth.

'Open my mouth sweet I can't move please be a dear'

After unhinging the mouth he placed the wound up against the skeleton's mouth.

Soon the body in front of Alfred began to move. It raised its arm up to Alfred's arm holding it pressed to its mouth. It began lapping at his blood. In seconds the body came back to life. The skin turned a light pale peach against Alfred. His hair gained shine and luster. The man in front of Alfred was amazingly handsome.

Soon Alfred began to fade into darkness when he felt his arm released he looked up into shining green eyes that pieced his soul.

"Hello my lovely, are you tired?" The man said to Alfred. Alfred was confused at first then nodded he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Then rest up love I'll take you to your new home" The man holding Alfred now stood up and cradled him in his arms. The man smiled down on Alfred to reveal shining white teeth and two glistening fangs.

As soon as he registered the new information he faded into the blackness of unconsciousness.

The man holding Alfred just chuckled and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Sleep tight my lovely you have a lot of growing up to do before I can make you my sweet little bride"

The man began walking out of the cave when he heard the calls be shouted through the forest.

"ALFRED, ALFRED WHERE ARE YOU?" called out a chorus of children's voices. The man looked down at his unconscious prey and smiled even wider.

"So your name is Alfred what a cute little name for my sweet little pet" he said as he nuzzled the young boy's head "Don't worry my lovely I won't lay a hand on you until you are of the right age and seems you have a few people waiting for you and I can't have that now can I?"

The man grabbed the boy's jacket with one hand and held the boy to him with the other. Without another thought he slashed the jacket it would look like the boy had been attacked by a wild animal and carried of the blood from Alfred's wound would only strengthen the tale.

"now that they think you are gone I won't have to worry about anyone trying to take you away from me" The man smiled he couldn't wait to get back to his mansion in England hopefully that French frog of a cousin had kept the place up to standards if not he smear him across the English moors.

"You'll love your new home my sweet it much better this atrocious American land you have grown accustomed too" he said as he walked to the direction of the coast. He would have to worry about transportation he was a vampire he could fly them to his home in a matter of hours.

He began to hum a lullaby his mother use to sing to him when he was a child. "I haven't told you my name now have I? I hope you can hear me at least, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I am your fate" Arthur said with a kiss to Alfred's head.

Alfred sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer into Arthur's chest happily content in his newly discovered "fate's" arms.

**AN: hey every one my first story so be nice no flames please this is a boyxboy fic for hetalia I would love some comments and reviews to see how you all feel about my story and the characters thanks and see you in the next chapter and yeah sorry if I made England out to be a pedo didn't mean to and in the next chapter we will see Alfred grow up to about the age I want him of about 19 so yeah Please leave a review-NekoYugi**


	2. Chapter 2 8 years later

**Hi next chapter enjoy short chappie is short.**

**I no own Hetalia (wished I did then UsxUk would be SOOOO canon)**

8 years later-

"Really Arthur he's already 16?"

"Ha I know time goes by so fast I remember when he was too scared to even leave my side now he goes and does whatever he wants." Arthur said with a laugh.

He had brought the young Alfred to his home in England the manor had been taken care of by his half-brother Francis when he had shown up in his old revolutionary clothes holding a small child Francis merely brought them in started a shower and got them new clothes.

No Questions Asked.

You have to admit it's hard to argue with a man that could rip you in half and then go make coffee.

When Arthur had first brought Alfred to his new home the boy acted like a lifeless doll. No emotions, no memory, just there. But, as the weeks went by he returned to being a happy energy bound child. He was amazingly strong for a boy proven when one of Francis's horses got loose and had charged young Alfred. He simply grabbed the horse by its hoof and swung it around like doll.

One thing was apparent Alfred had no idea he had been stolen from his family. No idea he had a brother. He simply thought he had always been with Arthur. His savior, his brother, and his …love.

Yes Alfred had fallen in love with Arthur could he be blamed?

Arthur was kind, caring, smart, brave, and loving. He also had a side to him that Alfred simply wanted to know more about. He knew that Arthur was a vampire but he didn't know how important of a vampire he was.

Arthur was the head vampire or The Vampire King. He was of royal blood. A born vampire only a handful of those vampires have come into existence. After many years with fighting with the hunters of Europe the born had all but been eliminated all except for one. The oldest one. Arthur Kirkland.

After the death of so many of his brethren he had taken to the seas earn the name Pirate King. Only when the American Revolution came around did Arthur leave the seas and where had it gotten him.

In a cave. DEAD. Yeah.

But all that changed when heard the angelic laughter. His soul had instantly reached out for the voice saying whatever he could to keep the voice near and draw it closer. When he finally came to his senses he was in England holding child with blond hair and blood dripping down his arm.

Whoops.

"Yo, Arthur you still there yoo-hoo earth to mister eyebrows?" Francis said as he waved a hand in front of Arthur's face.

"Hmm oh yeah he has become rather independent ever since he met Lao and Ivan. He really has grown up." Arthur said with a sad smile on his face.

"Now, now Mon Ami he is only growing up and if you want to just keep him why not turn him that way he will always be here with you forever?"

"You know I can't do that it's against our laws If I broke them think of the backlash from the council I mean I made the bloody rules how would it look if I broke them?"

"True, true but rules are there to be broken otherwise what would we do with them?"

"Follow them." Arthur stated.

Francis simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand. At that moment a door slammed in the house and with a loud_ I home _a boy of golden blond hair, bright blue eyes where a navy school uniform came bounding into the house heading straight for the frig.

"Hello Alfred how was school today?" Arthur said taking a sip of his tea that had sat at the table neglected of proper attention.

"Oh It was fine we got a new kid at school today" Alfred said as he looked around the frig till he found what he was looking for. Soda, God's gift to the world (besides hamburgers of course).

"Oh really what's his name" Francis said as he chuckled to himself how Alfred chugged the soda as if his life depended on it and at Arthur's look of disgust when Alfred belched.

"His name is Matthew he comes from America"

**Dun dun dun…Sorry it's so short and a cliffhanger guys sorry for late update school and crap next chapter will Alfred's school day and what happened when He meets his brother again. Until next time please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Matthew

If there was one thing in this world that Alfred hated it was math.

He hated everything about the numbers, equations, and the stress of have to remember all the different methods to get the same answer.

Really did have to be that hard can't we just train people who like this and are good at it to do it for the rest of the people in the world. Nether the less Alfred's grade in math sucked.

So when Lao went on lecturing him during class on how if he did not know to calculate altitude his life would amount to nothing or something along those lines, the teacher announced that we had a new student, Alfred was more than pleased.

"Class today we have a new student. His name is Matthew and he comes from America so please make him feel welcome and help him adjust to his new home." Their math teacher said in a thick Hungarian accent.

Alfred turned his head toward the blond boy standing next to his teacher. He was about his height his blond hair was just a smidge lighter than his own with a cowlick coming off the front of it. He had blue eyes just like Alfred but they were hidden by the fringe of his hair. He wore glasses but what really caught his attention was the giant stuff bear the guy was holding. Seriously, was he like five or something (Though Alfred failed to remember the stuff teddy bear he sleeps with every night since Arthur gave it to him so he could stop having nightmares).

"Matthew take a seat in between Alfred and Ludwig over there."

Matthew nodded and sat at his assigned seat next to me. While the teacher went on about some math stuff Alfred leaned over and said hello to Matthew.

"Hey dude what's up?" He said with a wide smile showing off all his teeth.

"Oh hello nice to meet you I'm just fine thank you." Matthew turned to look him directly in the eye that's when Alfred noticed it. Matthew's eyes had a glazed almost milky film over them.

Matthew was blind.

"So umm… what's it like?" Alfred said with a embarrassed shrug.

"What's what like?" Matthew said with a shy smile slightly ducking his chin into his stuffed animal.

"You know being blind." Alfred said ignoring the whispered smooth dumbass from behind him. Stupid Romano.

"Oh it's not all bad I'm not completely blind I can only see some shapes even with glasses but I can see enough not to bump into people." Matthew said gaining more confidence as he talked to Alfred.

"You know I had a brother named Alfred he disappeared when we were eight. We were playing hide and go seek but we never found him only his jacket with shred marks in it. Mom and Dad assumed he was killed by some rabid animals and held a funeral." he said with a sad smile remember his wonderful big brother.

"Oh man I'm so sorry how bout I be your big bro now. I mean we look alike and I have your brothers same name so why not?" Alfred said to get rid of that sad smile. That was another thing he hated sadness it just messed everything up.

Matthew's eyes widened and then he broke out in a large smile and he nodded quickly with a swift okay. The rest of the class they got to know more about their new brothers and made arrangement to eat together.

Time skip-

On the walk home the boys found they lived near each other. Matthew was telling Alfred all about his friends from back home. When they finally made it to Matthew's house Alfred walked him to the door and waited with him until his parents answered the door.

London was scary at night especially to foreigners.

When the door opened to reveal a middle aged blonde hair blue eyed women something tickled the back of Alfred's mind. Huh. Must have been the wind.

The women looked once at Alfred then took a double take. She stared for a minute then grabbed Matthew's arm and slammed the door and Alfred's face. Alfred got the message even clearer when he heard the dead lock slam down.

"Huh must be some weird American hello, oh well." With a shrug Alfred headed on home not noticing the women's eyes watching him for the dining room window tears pouring down her cheeks as she clutched a torn piece of fabric to her chest.

When Alfred recounted all this to Arthur and Francis he didn't notice the way the temperature dropped in the room. Alfred's pretty oblivious to everything around him.

**Again short but I hope all you guys enjoyed it I'll try to get the next chappie out tomorrow T3T less sleep for me because I want the next one to be 2000 words or more. So yeah poor Alfred and Mattie's mom she so sad she acting like she's seeing a ghost. Now next chapter will hold lots of UsxUk fluff and confessions. So please people REVIEW ME NEEDS THEM TO BE MOTIVATED. Thank you and see ya soon.**

**Alfred: NekoYugi does not own Hetalia if she did Arthur would wear a sexy maid outfit and I would be his master.**

**Arthur: WHAT THE F *#!**

**NY: hehehe it true **


End file.
